You are Beautiful
by Franny Moon
Summary: Ron slowly starts to go insane because of his love for Harry and his low self-esteem... How far will he go in his self-destruction 'for Harry's sake? Read and let a review, it always put a smile on my face... Please?FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Part I

My very first Harry Potter fic! I'm really nervous about it because it's my 10th attempt as a Harry/Ron and I don't know what I think about it... I'm not sure this is Angst since I didn't figured out yet what that word exactly meant, but I think it is... (I'm a native French speaker... so if there are a lot of mistakes, I apologize 10 times for each of them) It's meant to be a one shot but... I have a kind of tradition with one shots... If someone asks for a sequel , I write one willingly... Except if I have a pretty good reason not to, but for this fic I've no reason not to do so...  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own them... They're J.K. Rowling's (You're surprised aren't you! O_o)  
  
Here's a little message I have to share with all of you; Your life will never feel complete if you don't read 'If it's meant to be' by Jair and ' So, Is everybody so lonely when they're in love' by ronweasley1029 . These two authors should be the definition of perfection in the dictionary, believe me.  
  
  
  
"You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down"  
  
-'Beautiful', By Christina Aguilera (I usually don't really like her songs, and for me, "Dirrty" was a real abomination, but there's something about this song that really touches me...)  
  
  
  
  
  
You are Beautiful...  
  
  
  
Ron was standing alone in the dormitory.  
  
Being alone in that room was really something rare... With four other rather 'active' boys living there with him, it didn't happen very often, that it didn't. Sure, there was a reason why he was alone... They were all in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. 'Breakfast'... this word was almost unknown to him now... as much as 'lunch' 'dinner' or simply 'food'... Just associating images with those words in his head made him want to throw up...  
  
Because it's being a very long time since he ate for the last time...  
  
"A week? Perhaps more... How many days are there in a week? Seven? Nine? What is the number after nine?" He wondered, looking at his reflection...  
  
Anybody would have seen a tall young man with red hair and freckles all over his face, and he used to see that too, but now he saw some kind of frightening monster... Something so ugly that it didn't even deserved being taken care of... No need to eat, no need to sleep... The hideous creature he was seeing in the mirror started to look sick and dying and somehow, he felt that it was how it should be. He had to kill the ugly thing.  
  
He took off his robe and smiled when he saw that the monster seemed even more miserable without it.  
  
'Have to get the ugly thing out of the way... Have to get it away from Harry...' he thought as his smile grew wider.  
  
Ron's mind was slowly getting confused... But when he caught some coherent thoughts, he did everything he could to keep them... Trying almost uselessly to stay sane... But the thoughts he kept weren't of any good for him...  
  
'Couldn't protect him... couldn't be there when the dark Lord tried to kill him...'  
  
An unnoticed tear ran down his cheek. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that he was the dying monster, but he didn't care anymore. Because it was unwanted, it was nobody, it was repulsive, it wasn't good at anything, it was unnoticed, it was a failure. Because it was him. And he knew that something so...bad didn't deserve to be near Harry.  
  
Because that was the key...  
  
When his low self-esteem and his love for Harry Potter got mixed up, he stopped to see Ron Weasley in the ice. The still conscious part of his mind tried to remember his memories with Harry, but only a few would come... And unhappily not the good ones...  
  
Mostly memories of their fight, last year, but also memories he had pushed far away in his mind...  
  
Every little thing Harry had done that could've hurt him... The way he told him "Later!" when he had tried to talk to him before he left for the Chamber of secrets... The way he hadn't even looked at him when he was in his bed in the infirmary last year after the third task...And many others... He hadn't mind them before, but now they seemed so awfully significant...  
  
Many other tears fell on his face as he fingered the surface of the mirror.  
  
Harry didn't want of him as a friend. It was now so evident to him... How would he ever want him as a... boyfriend... or lover... No bloody way! He was surely not good enough for him... He had considered this point in the train, the first time he had met him, this though was always in his mind since then, but now that he was so confused that it seemed to be the only thing he was thinking about since the day he first saw the monster. Since the first day he stopped to eat and sleep. And at the very moment, the only thing the still-rational part of him could think of was...  
  
...Was that no body had seen what had happened to him...  
  
He always knew that it would be this way but... but he had always hoped that... that someone would care... Anybody... Most importantly Harry, or Hermione... but also Fred and George, Seamus, Dean, Neville or even Trelawney! Damn! She's a Divination teacher she should know! Someone should see that he was slowly and painfully dying... But it just proved what he always knew...  
  
No Body Cares...  
  
He collapsed, hitting the mirror in his fall. The mirror broke and as Ron fell on the floor, many pieces penetrated his pale flesh. But he felt no pain. No pain at all because he was already suffering so much. He'd have done anything just to hear someone walk through the door at the very moment... Anybody... Even Malfoy... anybody! The still-sane part of his psyche ached to be found, to be rescued, but his fevered mind told him that it was better this way. That the ugly monster had to disappear. For Harry's sake...  
  
"...Save me..." he whispered as his body, racked by sobs gave in to the sensation of pure pain.  
  
The pieces of mirror dug deeper in his skin, spreading Ron's blood all over the floor around him...  
  
"Harry...I love you so much..."  
  
That was the only thing the two part of his mind agreed on...  
  
The End (or maybe not... you decide...) Leave a review to tell me what you think, I absolutely love those! ^^  
  
Franny Moon  
  
"I'm all alone ...tonight  
  
nobody cares tonight  
  
'cause I'm just a kid...tonight..."  
  
-'I'm just a kid' ,By Simple Plan 


	2. Part II

Look at part one for disclaimer...  
  
WOW!!! I' m so happy! A lot of people reviewed and it made me really happy. So here's part two since so much people asked it to me. I decided to make it a four parts story. You all already read the first part, there's this part where every body learn what happened, the third part will be about what they think about it and the fourth part will be for Ron's wake... what do you think 'bout it?  
  
"You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down"  
  
-'Beautiful', By Christina Aguilera  
  
You are Beautiful...  
  
Part II  
  
Ron was about to pass out, but before it happened, a memory of his childhood came into his mind...  
  
~O~ A crying four year old Ron entered the kitchen. Molly, puzzled, asked to her youngest son what was wrong. "It's Fred, Mama... He said that I was stupid because I don't know who is Harry Potter..." cried the little red-haired boy. "Lord..." she muttered "Well, Ron, Harry Potter is an incredible little boy. He has your age you know? And he saved us all... He is a hero, Ron. I don't know where he is now, nobody does, but he certainly is in a beautiful place, because this lad deserves everything you don't even dare to wish!" "Why is that so Mama?" asked little Ron, interested by this Harry Potter. "A very evil wizard..." "You-Know-Who?" "How do you know about him?" she asked surprised. "George told me that if I was naughty, You- Know-Who would come and take me...Is that true, Mama?" "Of course not! But yes, it was indeed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...Well to come back to Harry Potter, You-Know-Who killed his parents..." A gasp interrupted her once again. "He killed Harry Potter's parent! Why?" The young boy's eyes started to water... He didn't like the idea of parents being killed... "Ask your father about it later dear... He'll explain you better than me... So as I said, the very evil wizard killed the little boy's parents and tried to kill him, but, for some unknown reasons, he didn't succeed... Instead, his charm was returned against himself and he disappeared... If Harry Potter wasn't there, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would surely have killed every parents, Ron" "Thank you, Mama..." Ron said, trying not to cry too loud. " I'll tell Fred that I'm not stupid..." The little boy went to his bedroom, thinking about how unlucky Harry Potter was... He had to sacrifice his parents to save everyone else... This boy was sure a hero... Someone who deserved to be very happy... ~O~  
  
His sight got blurred and everything went dark...  
  
*** ~In the Great Hall, At Gryffindor Table...~  
  
"Harry... Harry!" Cried Hermione.  
  
The boy didn't answer.  
  
"Harry! "  
  
She grasped his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Ho... Sorry, Hermione, what is it?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Where is Ron?" She asked, looking very serious.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"You know! The tall red-haired boy always hanging out with us!"She blurted angrily.  
  
"I know who's Ron, Hermione! I just didn't see him since this morning... I'm sorry, it's this Quidditch match tomorrow who's driving me nuts! But... You're right, where's Ron? He's always there to make me feel better before a Quidditch game" he said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Haven't you see that he seemed odd since a few days?"  
  
"Odd?"  
  
"Well he doesn't eat much and he seems tired..."  
  
"I haven't noticed..."  
  
He paled... Was he so blind that he didn't even see that something was wrong with his best friend?  
  
"You should go to your dormitory to see if he is there, I'm really worried about him..."  
  
"Am... am I such a bad friend? "Harry muttered, ashamed.  
  
"Not a bad friend... You've just been... distracted a lot lately, because of this Quidditch game. You had a lot of practices and all..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Stop arguing and go see if he's alright!" She smiled.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
***  
  
Harry slowly opened the door of his dormitory...  
  
"Ron?" he asked tentatively.  
  
But what he saw totally frightened him...  
  
An unconscious shirtless Ron, laying on a blood-spattered floor covered with pieces of mirror. The boy seemed awfully thin... Awfully pale... Awfully dead...  
  
"Ron!"  
  
He quickly knelt down next to him and shook the frail body.  
  
"Ron! Bloody hell! What've happened to you!" he cried out, still holding the skinny boy.  
  
Neville, Dean and Seamus appeared in the door frame... they all gasped when they saw their friend, hurt and unmoving, on Harry's laps.  
  
"What've happened to him!" Dean asked, rushing to the two boys, rapidly followed by the others.  
  
"I don't know! Anyone! Go get help!" Harry shrieked, panicky.  
  
Neville stood up, stumbled and ran out of the room.  
  
"We're going to bring him to Madam Pomfrey ,okay Harry?" Dean said in a way that he wanted soothing to the raven-haired teen who was refusing to lose his grip on Ron's body.  
  
"Okay..." he gulped.  
  
***  
  
Neville was running as fast as his legs would let him... Ha had to get help... He had to get help... Ron had always been a very funny and talkative boy. When Neville was around him, he felt better... accepted... What had happened to him?  
  
He burst the Great Hall's door open and shouted with all his strength:  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall! You have to come! Something terrible had happened!"  
  
Every conversations stopped... Everybody was looking at him...  
  
Minerva McGonagall stood up.  
  
"What happened Mister Longbottom?" she asked worriedly when she saw the state of pure fright in which he was.  
  
"R...Ron, Professor..."  
  
She paled and stood up, quickly walking to her student. When they went out of the Great Hall, everybody started to talk at the same time... Only Gryffindor Table stay silent...  
  
"Ron Weasley?" Whispered a fourth year girl to Ginny" Your brother?"  
  
"Y...Yeah..." she swallowed.  
  
***  
  
When McGonagall and Neville joined Harry, Dean and Seamus transporting Ron's body, they were already near the infirmary.  
  
"Mister Potter, what happened?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know! He... he was unconscious when I arrived in our room!" He yelped, still in an amazing state of panic.  
  
They finally managed to bring Ron's lifeless body to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
When she saw him, she gasped and put him in a bed, and sent every body out of the room.  
  
It's only ten minute later, with a tired and worried face, that she finally opened the door.  
  
"So... is he all right?" Asked McGonagall, her voice cracking on the last word.  
  
She'd always be concerned by her students... she loved them like her own children, so when she saw one of them in such a state, she felt a pang in her heart.  
  
" Who found him?"  
  
"...Me-e..." hiccupped Harry, trying hard to stay calm.  
  
"Mister Potter, you're his best friend aren't you?"  
  
He simply nodded, not quite understanding why she was asking.  
  
"Oh yes you are... I can remember this little troublemaker always arguing with me to see you the many times you were here... But he has a great heart, he surely doesn't deserve this"  
  
A sly smile appeared on her lips and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Deserve what!" Harry cried.  
  
" Don't worry, his life is not endangered, but..."  
  
"You're sure they should know?" Professor McGonagall hissed, pointing to Dean, Seamus, Neville and Harry.  
  
"For sure! All his friends will have to know! If they do not, young mister Weasley won't be able to heal... so if anyone here does not think of himself as a friend of Ronald Weasley, I would like them to leave."  
  
The boys looked at each other.  
  
Ron was their friend. Always there to make a joke, to make everything feel better.  
  
Then Neville Dean and Seamus looked at Harry.  
  
The boy looked miserable...  
  
They turned their eyes to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Good... He will need friends... because believe it or not, what happened to Mister Weasley was due to several acts of self destruction..."  
  
Four pairs of eyes went wide. Harry's eyes, though, went wet. But before any of them could formulate a coherent thought, Pomfrey continued.  
  
"Insomnia, perhaps anorexia; it's too soon to say, but one thing his sure, he hasn't eat for weeks and..."  
  
"Did he attempt suicide?" Neville interrupted, not realising the weight of his words.  
  
Madam Pomfrey lowered her gaze.  
  
"It's a possibility... but it's one of the things we'll learn at his wake..." she whispered.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands.  
  
Neville looked down, realising too late that he had been clumsy again...  
  
"Sorry..."he mumbled.  
  
At this very moment, the door burst open and Hermione entered, panting.  
  
She saw Harry, trying to quiet his sobs in his hands and she feared the worse.  
  
She soon learnt, just like the rest of the Gryffindor what had happened to Ron Weasley.  
  
The unnoticed sidekick... The sixth Weasley child...  
  
The one who was never told he was loved...  
  
The end for now...  
  
What do you think? Keep reviewing and tell me if I should make it a four part as I said earlier! See you!  
  
Franny Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
I can't take the person staring back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself"  
  
-Don't let me get me, Pink 


	3. Part III

To all those who think that they are not Beautiful. To all those who think that they are useless and that no body cares for them. To all those who just want to cry in a dark corner of their bedroom when night comes because they just don't know how they'll face tomorrow...  
  
You Are Beautiful. I Care For You. We Will Face Tomorrow Together.  
  
To Stacy Janice Elton, because she's so much of a support for me... And because she wants me to smile and it makes me feel just plain happy. So I smile for you, Stacy Janice Elton... ^________^ (Hey guys, did you know that this girl is the most incredible beta reader on the net?) Thank you so much Stace-Tace! You've worked so hard on this that you deserve all the reviews! By the way ,I don't think I'll ever be able to write a D/H for you... 'cause I just hate Draco Malfoy too much... instead, I gave him a really important role in this part!  
  
No matter how sad you are, there's always someone who wants you to smile. If you can't find this person, e-mail me. You'll find someone who wants your smile more than hers.  
  
"You are beautiful  
  
No matter what they say  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful  
  
In every single way  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down"  
  
-Beautiful, Christina Aguilera.  
  
ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ You Are Beautiful  
  
Part 3  
  
Hogwarts is just Hogwarts, and naturally the whole school knew about Ron. At the beginning, only Gryffindors were supposed to know, but eventually, the news spread around the school. Some students suspected Parvati Patil to have talked about it with her Ravenclaw twin sister; Padma. But it was absolutely not proven... and it didn't even matter that the whole school knew. What mattered were the rumours... They were becoming worse and worse as days passed and they were almost unbearable for Ron's true friends and loved ones.... The only confirmed facts were that he was on the road of recovery and under a strong sleep spell. It is also known that Dumbledore owled the Weasleys to tell them what happened to their youngest son...  
  
ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
Hermione swoop in and out of Hogwarts hallways and corridors in her usual brisk way . She was looking for Harry. Since the incident, Hermione observed that he was quiet . It really did affected him somehow... She saw how he tried to convince himself that Ron didn't attempt suicide, but it didn't seem to work... It was so obvious that he even lost the Quidditch match a day after that. The Gryfindor captain ,Angelina tried to cancel the match because she knew that her seeker and her beaters wouldn't be able to concentrate, but they had to play and naturally they lost against Hufflepuff. Hermione knew that even if he tried to be alone, Harry needed someone. Just a comforting presence.  
  
As she turned to a corner, she overheard two second year girls whispering in not-so-soft voices  
  
"I heard from Selina Baxter that he's suffering of anorexia..."  
  
"You mean the red-haired boy? The one everybody talks about?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anorexia! But he is already so skinny!"  
  
"Yeah! I would have killed to have his waist!" A pasty faced girl giggled.  
  
The Prefect skidded to a stop, clutching her books tightly to her chest. Then, like a vulture, she headed towards the second years, her temper rising  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
She screeched waving her free arm wildly .  
  
"For what we know he could have died, and you're giggling about his waist!"  
  
"Um..sorry?'' The giggling one cowed under her height and superior tone.  
  
The other girl merely rolled her eyes at her friend's cowardice.  
  
"I suppose you * were * his friend if the rumours are true."  
  
The other girl countered bravely with a catty smile.  
  
"I * am * his friend. His best friend for Merlin sake ! Yes missy for once that idle gossip is right." Hermione stated. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the girl's obnoxious attitude.  
  
"Then why didn't you see that he had eating disorder?"  
  
"You don't know Ron! You don't know me! How... "  
  
" But then you claim you're his best friend" The junior interjected. " if you * are* his best friend, you should know him better than some stupid books you even aren't supposed to read!"  
  
Hermione drew in a shaky breath. She stood there, lost for words  
  
"Well, are you really his friend, or you're just ashamed to admit that you thought that he is too abnormal to be cared for?"  
  
That gave Hermione's temper thermometer a frightening boost.  
  
"You.. you.you Slut!" Hermione screamed, frustrated .Turning on her heels, she stomped away.  
  
"Really Renee. You shouldn't be that harsh.. after all ,Its just rumours"  
  
Hermione heard the cowardly girl admonishing her friend . But still, that didn't make Hermione feel any better. Her vision blurred as she headed forward. Only when she arrived in a quiet dim corridor, she leaned on the wall and let her tears fall, unrestrained.  
  
'Oh Ron. What is so wrong that you couldn't even talk about it? I know those girls are just being silly and it couldn't be anorexia, you were always stuffing yourself and complaining about being so thin. But it still scares me Ron. Why did they say I never even noticed anything?. Were Harry and I so blind? Were we such bad friends that you thought we wouldn't understand you? I always knew you didn't consider yourself as a worthy person, but you are worthy. And if it isn't for your weight, why did you stop eating? Why did you stop sleeping? Why did you stop living? And when, when did we let this happen?... When have you been so depressed with yourself?'  
  
Hermione groaned, Academic problems and questions don't strain her quick mind . But, this, this is too much.  
  
'I'm so sorry Ron, because I couldn't read the distress in your eyes nor in your actions. Come back to us Ron ... please, come back and brighten our days like you used to . You have to come back because we never told you how special you are.'  
  
She looked up at the carved ceiling. Exhaling softly ,she prayed a silent prayer to whichever saint that protects wizards to help pull Ron through this ordeal.  
  
Somehow, the quiet and desolate corridor became not so quiet anymore as two of Slytherin's females approached.  
  
"I heard from that stupid Ravenclaw that Weasley tried to kill himself!" Pansy said in her high pitched horrible voice.  
  
"Just between you and me ,if I were him ,I would have done that ages ago! But you know why he only did it until now?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Because of Granger. He asked her out but she refused .Just because he was not handsome enough for her! Can you believe that?  
  
"So? He finally realised that he was ugly and slashed his veins?" Millicent sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"It sounds weird but that's exactly what happened! Though of course he should have not wait for the Mud blood to reject him first then kill himself.  
  
"Yeah, and Granger is definitely not my opinion of beauty."  
  
Their banshee like laughter brought Hermione out of the shadows, trembling with un-suppressed rage.  
  
" You, you shut up already! Ron Is Absolutely Beautiful! You may say whatever you want about me, but if you ever insult him again, I'll... I'll..."  
  
Pansy raised an eyebrow and smirked, certainly not affected by the other girl's tears.  
  
"You'll do what, Granger?" she mocked, her ugly braces glinted as it formed into a evil grin  
  
Hermione stepped forward until she's standing nose to nose with the still smirking Slytherin.  
  
"I'll make sure that you have nothing more to say about Ron ,Harry, me or anyone in particular. In fact, I'm even willing to take the risk of getting suspended or expelled just to make sure not an atom of you both will remain here to pollute the earth" Hermione whispered in a unnaturally soft voice.  
  
"Pansy..." Millicent hissed tugging her companions sleeve , as the fact that Hogwarts best student looked deadly serious suddenly hit her.  
  
"I think we should go..."  
  
So the Slytherins, without a word left , save for Pansy who muttered something incoherently before being dragged away . Hermione's cold glare following them until they were out of sight.  
  
Alone once again, she slumped back on the wall and let her mind wonder about her friend's destiny.  
  
"How could I've let this happen... Ron...."  
  
  
  
ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room, curled up in a comfortable high backed armchair .But still, she didn't feel comfortable at all. Instead, she felt tense. So very tense.  
  
"Don't think... Don't think... Don't think..." she whispered to herself.  
  
She repeated it, like a mantra. She concentrated every part of her mind on not thinking about the incident .  
  
But as soon as she stopped the mantra, her brain would only think of one thing.  
  
Ron... Ron hurt... Ron trying to hurt himself...  
  
She closed her eyes and images of red hair, pale skin and scarlet blood flashed in her head.  
  
"Don't think... Don't think... Don't think..."  
  
The peace came back and she opened her eyes, exhaling shakily.  
  
"Look, isn't that his sister!" Out from the blue, Ginny heard Martin Miller, a third-year, whisper towards his two friends.  
  
"His sister? Whose sister?" asked one other boy named Elzear White.  
  
"You know... the red-haired senior..."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
"I heard something really disturbing about him" said the third one that Ginny recognized as Gordon Gondor.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Elzear.  
  
"I heard that he tried to kill himself because he thought he was a burden for his family."  
  
"A burden?"  
  
"Well, you probably know that he is a Weasley... He has a really huge family. Three brothers had already graduated, and there is also Fred and George in seventh year and...."  
  
They all looked up and Ginny turned her head away.  
  
"Ginny Weasley..." breathed Martin.  
  
"Yeah... and even if their father works at the ministry, they are awfully poor and... he wanted his family to save the money they spend for him..."  
  
"Really! That's awful..."  
  
Ginny stood up. Se couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
The three boys turned their eyes toward her. She was pale and on the verge of tears. They knew right then, that she had heard them and Gordon Gondor blushed with guilt and embarrassment.  
  
And she ran... She ran as far as possible... She had to get away... to get away from all those horrible rumours  
  
'Ron did it... be... because he thought he was a... a... a burden... No... not Ron! Not funny, cheerful Ron. Then... then why... why would he hurt himself so badly? I know he'd be willing to sacrifice anything for us, he proved this three years ago with the events of the Chamber of Secrets... but he wouldn't... would he? What if... what if it was... no... but I see him... every times he brings Ha...Harry home... his pink ears, his nervousness. He's ashamed. Ashamed of his old house. Ashamed of his ugly bright orange bedroom. Ashamed of his poverty. Ashamed of... his family? No never... no... he was ashamed of... himself... I saw this expression of shame countless time on his face, but...'  
  
Ginny's frightened thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. Well into * two* someone, in fact... "Ginny?" Asked Fred and George in the same concerned voice She had always wondered how they did that... Saying the exact same words at the exact same time... Must be some kind of "twins connection". She'd probably never understand because she had no twin sister or brother, but she used to have Ron...  
  
Since that day she felt that she never really knew him very well...  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Fred concernedly, bending down so that he was face level with his sister.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say "yes", but before the word left her lips, George smiled softly and said:  
  
"Of course you're not..."  
  
He brought his hand up to her face to gently wipe of her tears .  
  
"You've heard one of those horrible gossip, didn't you?" asked Fred.  
  
"Gordon Gondor said that Ron..."  
  
"Shhh" interrupted George. " these are only stupid rumours. I think I even heard a Hufflepuff say that he did this because he was pregnant!"  
  
His joke put a little smile on his sister's face, just like he had hoped it would.  
  
"But Gordon... he said that..."  
  
"What did we told you about those chitchats?"  
  
"Listen! He said that Ron did it because we are poor! Because he felt like a burden!" Ginny exclaimed .  
  
"Oh, Ginny!"  
  
Concernedly both twins hugged their little sister in a tighthug and she started to cry against her brother's chests.  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout it Gin dear.. Ron will wake up soon And we will make sure he'll give us an explanation. A really simple explanation. So simple that we will laugh at his face about it, Gin." soothed Fred.  
  
"Yeah, just like the old days" smiled George.  
  
Somehow, they all doubted that it was true, but for once, they tried to believe in it. Oh yes they tried, because it was the only thing that would make them feel better.  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore. Once Ron wake ups, we'll make sure that no body ever hurts him again. Even himself, ever. He will be fine. We will all be fine.  
  
Two Ravenclaws passed by, not noticing them .  
  
" I heard that he did it all to get attention. You know, with his famous friends... The Boy Who Lived and Hermione Granger... And his huge successful family, Headboys, Quidditch player and all... Humph... it seems a little bit selfish to me! One girl harrumphed.  
  
The Weasleys only glared at the offender. That's all they could do for now. Glare at gossipers and then get comfort in each other's arms . Anything to think that their precious Ickle Ronnekins would be just fine.  
  
ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
"You know what? I heard that it was the first time a student tried to kill himself at Hogwarts ...no wonder Dumbledore was stunned when he learnt what happened!" said a seventh-year named Jeffrey Puggle.  
  
"I guess you're talking about Ron Weasley..."  
  
"Of course! It's not every day that a Hogwarts student attempt suicide!"  
  
"Did you know that he nearly died? If his best fri..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shhhh... he's there..."  
  
Jeffrey pointed a dark corner and Harry stepped out of the shadows. He stared at them hoping that they would go away. Embarrassed, that's what they did. He sighed and let his hard facade fall, revealing a tired and miserable face.  
  
Suicide. Attempt Suicide. Ron Attempted Suicide.  
  
Such intolerable words...  
  
'Is it true, Ron? Did you really want to end your life? Did you really try to kill yourself?' Harry thought.  
  
He heard them, he heard them all... Oh yes he did... All those horrible gossips... all those stupid rumours...  
  
He wanted to scream. To scream that Ron was happy... That he didn't try to kill himself... That it was all a misunderstanding...  
  
But he knew that it was not the truth.  
  
He tried very hard to believe that it was, but in the end, he couldn't fool himself. He knew that something must've gone wrong... For Ron to perform such acts, something must've gone terribly wrong...  
  
" I heard that he had one heck of an inferiority complex... All his friends and all his brothers are just so cool!" said just another gossiper to his ever listening accomplice .  
  
Harry growled in his throat and they looked at his way ,startled. Then, guilty faced they went away with Harry's glare burning there backs.  
  
Just like all the others...  
  
Those who said that he did it because his too huge family had disowned him because he was the inferior one among all his brothers and little sister.  
  
Even if he just wanted to hit the people who could think such thing's of the Weasleys, Harry just glared and they went away.  
  
Those who said that he did not try to kill himself, but to disguise himself into a girl by letting his hair grow and his frame get thin. Even if he wanted to scream that they were sick to think such thing of Ron; so very pure Ron, Harry just glared and they went away.  
  
And those silly Hufflepuffs who said that it was a last distress message to get help for his unwanted pregnancy. Even if he wanted to shout that someone really HAD to explain them a thing or two about "Where do babies come from?" , Harry kept calm. He just glared and they went away  
  
Countless of those rumours were just plain ridiculous.  
  
No, Ron wasn't a selfish idiot looking voraciously for consideration. It was just stupid. No, Ron was not a sordid psycho achieving his serial murders by his own spectacular death. It was just weird and plainly impossible. No, Ron was not a suicidal resource-less teen in deep depression. This one was just... inconceivable and painful and frightening.  
  
So it was indeed not that ridiculous...  
  
But it was just inconceivable to think that Ron wanted to kill himself. Ron was life itself... It was just so frightening to think that Ron was in deep depression. Ron was happiness itself... It was just too painful to think that Ron was resource-less. Ron was his best friend...  
  
But he just glared and they all went away.  
  
Countless of those rumours were ridiculous, right, but some of them scared him beyond limits of imagination...  
  
All the "...Not good enough's "...No particular abilities's" and "...Inferiority complex's" made Harry cringe.  
  
He knew perfectly well that Ron was just perfect, but he doubted his best friend thought the same...  
  
Frequently, Harry suspected that here and there, he had dropped hints about his low opinion about his own self .  
  
But Ron was usually so transparent... His feelings always written so clearly on his freckled face....  
  
Wide grin for joy. Bright pink ears for embarrassment. Complete fright in front of any kind of spider. Pure worry whenever a menace was threatening the one he loved.  
  
Worry was a feeling that he didn't like to see in Ron's face. It just simply didn't belong with that cute freckled face of Ron's. He should absolutely never worry about anything! All Ron have to do is to stay boyish and innocent. So very pure Ron...  
  
But Harry had to be true with himself; most of the time, he admitted he was what caused Ron to frown in deep anxiety.  
  
The Third year especially had been really hard on the redhead... Knowing that his best friend's life was endangered during the whole year. Worry had never completely left his face until they went back home for the Summer...  
  
But only to be replaced by another kind of concern... The one taking over his joyful smile every time they would go back home on the Hogwarts Express... Ron wouldn't hide that he was afraid that Harry would be yet again be abused by his horrible muggles relatives over the summer.  
  
Harry cringed as sudden guilt washed over him in a sickening fast pace. He knew that Ron was worrying a lot, but he never realised that he was worrying that much... When did Harry felt so much anxiety for his best friend anyway?  
  
Is it when Ron sacrificed himself on the chess board in first year? No, he had just walked out of the room, * hoping* Ron would be all right...  
  
His friend had just sacrificed himself for him and he didn't even gave a last look before leaving.  
  
Is it when thousand of the creatures Ron feared the most, surrounded around them in the place he less wanted to be at night, so scarred that he couldn't talk? So scarred that he threw up afterward back in second year? No, Harry just kept talking with Aragog, ignoring Ron's pleas and whimpers...  
  
He hadn't even turned to his needing friend when he was calling * his * name for protection.  
  
Is it when Ron, standing agonizingly on a broken leg, said that he was ready to die to protect him. Nearly fainting because of all the pain he was feeling. The pain he was feeling because of that dog which had dragged him when he tried to shield Harry in their third year at Hogwarts? No, he just caused Ron even more pain by squirming away from the his grip... Ron had just told him the most beautiful words anybody had ever told him and he didn't even acknowledged his presence.  
  
Damn! His friend had to fight for him on a broken leg and he didn't even acknowledged his presence! He never even thanked him! Or told him that it was a courageous and noble act! Nothing at all!  
  
Harry felt disgusted with himself. How could he dared even to pretend that he was Ron's best friend? After all he had done- or rather after all he hadn't done- to Ron!  
  
Ron... the very first person who really appreciated him... His very first friend... Ron...  
  
"Ron..." he slinked back to the shadow's he was hiding previously, allowing a lone tear fall on the cobblestone floor, realizing it was way too late that he hadn't exactly been a good friend to this boy, who deserved it more then anything else in this world.  
  
"Ah, Potter ,just the one I'm looking for... You must feel really bad eh?" snorted a dry voice behind him.  
  
Harry squared his shoulders and wiped his lonely tear. Turning around, his sadness was momentarily forgotten as he turned around to see his arc enemy; the one and only, Draco Malfoy .  
  
"What do you mean by that, ferret?" Harry hissed, trying to control the quivering in his voice.  
  
Draco folded his arms and leaned his shoulder on the wall. He was undaunted by Harrys remark but instead he just smugly smiled .  
  
"Oh stop this Potter! We all know why he did it?"  
  
Harry couldn't answer. Oh Merlin, had Malfoy just read his mind?  
  
The blond smirked wider. He looked over his shoulder at his dumb looking cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Did you hear the news ,boys ? Potter broke up with his boyfriend! Weasley's little heart is broken!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly at Malfoys mockery.  
  
Naturally Harry wasn't a bit amused instead, his eyes widened as a realization sank in.  
  
"My what?"  
  
Harry forgot his own question. He had something else to deal with, especially when it comes with a certain smug ferret .  
  
"Hey, watch it !" Draco Malfoy yelped as Harry gripped his collar and pinned Malfoy's back painfully on the wall.  
  
" You just shut up Malfoy. A day will come when you'll regret everything you've said about Ron!" Harry hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
"Hey look Potter, I'm very sorry for Weasley, things like that shouldn't happen yeah, but it's certainly not my fault. Now let me go!"  
  
With a feral like growl, Harry did as he was told and Malfoy left hurriedly, With his cronies dutifully dusting his clothes.  
  
"My boyfriend..." Harry rasped ,running his fingers shakily through his ebony hair. "Ron..."  
  
Then, with features set in a fierce determination, he headed toward the infirmary.... The only place where he should be... By his beloved's sides...  
  
ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
  
  
  
S.J.Elton :*pops in unexpectedly* Frannnn---Chaan! Konichiwa! *Glomps*  
  
Franny Moon: Oh no, not the.ack..neck.*gasp* *wheeze * @_@  
  
S.J.Elton: you are so so schweeeett! You made.. * Counts reviewers* nearly 50 reviewers hap hap happy! WAII~~~  
  
Franny Moon: @_@U  
  
S.j.Elton : ^v^  
  
Franny Moon: have you been raiding my chocolate bon bon drawer again Stace? =_=U  
  
S.j.Elton :* blinks,wipes chochalaty hands on fran's new sweater.. * Nope. Why would I do that? ^v^  
  
Franny Moon: O-o.. Because your on a sugar high that's why .. go back to your own profile now! * Pries S.j.Elton off, push her out.*  
  
Franny Moon. : ^_^U Don't mind her. R+R everyone ^^  
  
S.J.Elton: *Crashes in, Rambo style, Glomps Franny Moon in a tighter grip* You have not even let me say what I want to say yet! . .Meany..  
  
Franny Moon: *turns blue * Just say what you want to say and ..let. me.go.you're * wheeze* cutting.my circulation *cough *  
  
S.J.Elton: Okay okay.. Hi! Can you see this cute adorable, fuzzy, and cuddly girl here?  
  
Readers :..........................  
  
S.J Elton: * beams* *rubs cheek on Fran's blue one's adoringly * She is so so cute ! Anyways, R+R nice won't cha! She looks so so adorable when she is smiling, and I am on a mission to see her smile 24/7! Make her smile! Review review review NICE! *Giggles * And I promise you'll get a cute Ron and Harry plushy compliments from moi NATURALLY!..  
  
Franny Moon: ...* hangs limply *  
  
Readers: O_OU  
  
S.J.Elton: OH! I wont want too see nasty flames by the way. Fran-chan wants constructive and SIGNED in reviews. Not anonymous and FLAMING reviews That type of reviews will be generally laughed at. However, if Fran-chan starts to frown even a little bit.. I promise we wont have the fourth part out till summer 3003! * Pouts* Evil music plays * * tightens arm possessively on Fran* *glares *  
  
Franny Moon: O_O . stop it! You're scaring my readers away! How could you?! * turn to the reader* eeeh. ^^' don't worry. she's joking eheheheh. ^^' I don't mind anonymous review ^^' Anyone's still there? T_T * turn back to Stace-Tace* You've scared them away! .  
  
S.j.Elton: They're still here Franny-chan *sweet coo *  
  
Franny Moon: They wont be here, if you keep on yakking whilst eating crack filled chocolates! * Glares* .Honestly, Stace. And, I thought your suppose to be the mature one!  
  
S.j.Elton: * glance at the Cadbury® bar fearfully* gawd. They ARE filled with crack, oh heavens to Betsy! @_@ *flops on the floor face down *  
  
Stephanie J.Elton ( S.j.Elton evil twin) : *snickers * That'll teach you from taking my chocolates, sister dear.. Muwahahahah!  
  
Franny Moon: *shakes head * watch people wearing lab coats drags her pretty much crazy Beta-reader away* Don't be afraid, she seems a little wild but. well she won't bite^^ Sigh.. R+R everyone, and watch out for the fourth part soon!  
  
  
  
" I spend my whole time running  
  
He spend his running after me  
  
I feel myself going down  
  
I just call and he comes around  
  
And for the first time  
  
I feel love"  
  
-The First Time, U2 


	4. Part IV

I wrote 'You are Beautiful' because I think that in the books, there are too many moments where Harry was mean to Ron without realizing it. Since he has a good knowledge of the signification of 'Being mean' because of his relatives, I think he wouldn't intentionally hurt his very first and best friend. I wanted Harry to show that he never meant to upset Ron.  
  
Thank you everyone. Since I began this story, I smiled so very often that it scares me. It means a lot to me that so many of you liked this story.. I never even thought about not finishing this story, so here it is, the final part, after so many months. I think it'd be right to say that it was edited, and re-edited and re-re-edited. -_-' (You are wonderful Stacy, really *glomps*)  
  
If I owned Harry Potter, I don't think I'd need to beg my parents to buy 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone' DVD... J.K Rowling's the happy owner.  
  
I never even thought about not finishing this story, so here it is, the final part, after so many months.  
  
"You are Beautiful no matter what they say  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down"  
  
-Christina Aguilera, Beautiful  
  
You are Beautiful  
  
Part IV  
  
They've all taken Ron for granted. And that nearly killed him. Now, that he had somehow vanished from their lives, Its only then that they realized, they all needed him; and finally found a way to love him in their own ways. They'd been given a second chance. A second chance to let him know that he was loved.  
  
Harry had plenty of time to plan everything he would d say. He had thought about this whole "Take Ron for granted" issue and he knew that he had better use this second chance perhaps, last chance, to say all the things that were left unsaid.  
  
Perhaps, He'd greet Ron, smiling. He will than speak in a soft, loving tone, just not to scare his precious Ron away. He'd certainly tell him how happy he was to see Ron again, how much he had missed him. And of course, he'd pretty much avoid the questions he really wanted to ask..  
  
Did you attempt suicide? Why have you hurt yourself? Will you ever forgive me?  
  
No. Those questions would have to wait.  
  
However, there was something he absolutely needed to tell him as soon as possible.  
  
"Ron, I... lo..lo... I l..." he muttered to himself rather stupidly, no doubt practising.  
  
'I can't! I just can't get it out!' he finally hissed angrily to no in particular but to his reflection on a mirror in the Gryffindor tower bathroom.  
  
Truthfully, as far as he could remember, no one had ever said those three words to him...  
  
No! He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Ron had to know and if he couldn't tell him, well he'd show him! Harry would certainly not let his second chance slip.  
  
He arrived in the infirmary, determination written all over his face. What he saw, though, made it all melt away.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was patting Ron's head softly, whispering:  
  
" Good boy... good boy.."  
  
How broken and vulnerable the red-haired unconscious boy looked, at that very moment, in the eyes of Harry ,could not be described by words.  
  
Harry swallowed painfully; the scene playing before his eyes was heartbreaking.  
  
"Why... why are you saying that, Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, a lump in his throat.  
  
"Oh! Mister Potter!" Madam Pomfrey  
  
said, spinning around to face Harry and his pain-filled face. " I've caste the Prior Incanto on his wand to see if he had hurt himself magically. Sometime, very ill wizards cast the Cruciatus Curse on themselves. He didn't. His last spell was Lumos."  
  
An image of Ron screaming with pain flashed in his mind. Hastily, Harry shook the idea away.  
  
"You came to visit Mister Weasley?" she inquired, with something that eerily sounded like hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"He's getting better. He'll wake up soon."  
  
Harry smiled back weakly. The sheer joy he was feeling at this announcement would just change into sadness when he tried to physically express it. Deep inside, he was troubled, but he tried hard not to show it.  
  
"You'll have to be strong Harry..."  
  
"Eh?" he snapped his head up, eyes widening.  
  
"When he will wake up, he'll need someone to stand by... He will not make it alone , Harry ... He will need you. In my opinion, Ron was alone for too long already, do you understand this? He'll need you to be strong."  
  
"I know Madam Pomfrey but..."  
  
His face fell... His eyes began to water... His chin started to tremble...  
  
"He's my best friend! I should've predicted all of this would happen. And above all I should've prevented him from performing such acts... People think that I don't care, but it's not true... I feel like... I feel like it's my entire fault... I'm so sorry."  
  
He sighed, looking intensely at the floor.  
  
"Don't be sorry, be strong and beside, it's not your fault, it everybody's." assumed calmly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, determination was back in them.  
  
"Perhaps you wish to be alone with him, some muggles say that unconscious people, in the back of their mind, may hear what is said." Madam Pomfray said kindly.  
  
"...Yes... yes it would be nice of you let me alone with...him. Thanks for everything."  
  
The witch left the room slowly, leaving Harry alone with his comatose friend.  
  
"Hey, Ron... It's been a while huh?" he said awkwardly, stepping toward the bed.  
  
He placed both of his palms on the white mattress, trying to get his ideas together.  
  
"I miss you, you know. Nothing's the same without you and it's only now that you're gone that I realize it. Pathetic isn't it?" He made a pause in his monologue. " I wish you could come back soon."  
  
Harry pressed his hands harder on the bed, closing his eyelids tightly.  
  
"And you know what?" he started, biting his bottom lip and looking up and the ceiling helplessly. " Malfoy said something really funny about us. He said you were my boyfriend. Isn't this the funniest thing you've ever heard?"  
  
He let out a fake laughter that oddly sounded like a sob.  
  
"I just want to have you back, I promise I'll take care of you." He whispered, his voice shaky.  
  
The black-haired boy's hands balled into fists, taking two handfuls of white sheets.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go... see you soon Ron."  
  
Harry started to leave the room, but midway, impulsively, he came back to Ron and ran a trembling hand through the other boy's flaming messy hair and whispered:  
  
"Bye, Ron."  
  
Before finally leaving the room quickly.  
  
***  
  
Days slowly passed by and the gossips were slowly dying. Harry, though, didn't care anymore. Soon, Ron would wake up and he would need him. This prospect was enough to convince Harry to move on. To forget his guilt and focus on being strong for Ron.  
  
Hermione was relieved to see that Harry was feeling better, and somehow, it made her feel better as well.  
  
Slowly, Hogwarts got back to normal. Well... as normal as it could ever be anyway... People seeeven seemed to forget the existence of a certain red- haired sixth Weasley child and ironically, Ron's friends and family members were happy sbout it.  
  
***  
  
"Mister Potter! Mister Potter! You have to come!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall was calmly giving her Transfiguration class to the fifth year Gryffindors when Madam Pomfrey burst the door open, calling Harry's name.  
  
"Minerva! Mister Potter has to follow me, it's matter of emergency!" she said, panting.  
  
"Is it about..."  
  
McGonagall trailed of, but then everybody suddenly remembered this funny youth named Ron. This funny youth named Ron that had been under a magical healing sleep for the past few days.  
  
"Potter, follow the nurse, will you?"  
  
Seeing that how Madam Pomfrey wringed her hands in a helpless sort of way , Harry realised that it indeed ought to be an emergency.  
  
He blinked, stood up and followed Pomfrey out of the classroom, feeling the heavy gazes of his classmates on him.  
  
When they neared the infirmary, Harry heard faint screams and froze.  
  
"Harry! What are you waiting for!" she asked tensely.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed at that question.  
  
"Ron woke up and started to scream. I really don't know what has gotten into him, I'm afraid he might be losing his mind... Since he kept calling your name, I reckoned I should come and get you. I'll let you alone with him since my presence seems to agitate him."  
  
"Alright then" was all Harry could manage weakly.  
  
As soon as he stepped in the infirmary and saw Ron, all his plan of soft greeting and comforting smile were forgotten.  
  
His best friend, face hidden in his hands, was shaking and squealing in a corner of the bed while the covers were tousled in the opposite corner.  
  
-Ron!  
  
Harry started to his frantic friend and put a reassuring hand on his arm. Ron, as burnt by the touch, flinched. Harry himself winced, seeing the puffy red eyes, so haunted and scared.  
  
"Harry... Harry! It's still here. I couldn't get rid of it! Harry... I'm sorry."  
  
The black-haired boy's eyes went wide, soon to change into a frown.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" He asked, keeping his voice soft.  
  
"It...it's still here! I couldn't kill it... it'll keep making you unhappy."  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, his voice breaking. " What is making me unhappy?"  
  
Ron didn't answer; he simply put one of his arms before his face, as if to hide behind it, while he raised the other to point at a mirror just across his bed.  
  
In two great strides Harry reached the offending mirror, took it in his hand, and impulsively threw it on the floor.  
  
It shattered in a thousand of tiny pieces.  
  
"See! There's nothing to be frightened about anymore!" Harry cried, assembling all his strength to do not burst in tears. His poor poor Ron..  
  
Ron lifted eyes from his arm cautiously. He looked at Harry hesitantly and shied away under the thin sheets, quivering feverishly.  
  
Harry let out a shaky sigh. He absolutely had to take the control over his emotions. If he didn't, he couldn't help Ron at all. Once he was calmed, he tried to concentrate.  
  
The only thing Ron could see in this mirror was himself... It didn't sound good...  
  
"Ron..." he started, "What was so scary in that mirror?"  
  
"The monster... The monster that poisoned your l...life over the past months..."  
  
Harry was horror-struck. He tried to ignore the disturbing realization forcing its way in his mind.  
  
"What does that monster look like?"  
  
"It's ugly, Harry... s...s...so very ugly."  
  
"Oh my God..." Harry whispered, bringing his hand to his mouth.  
  
The monster was none other than Ron himself...  
  
'Oh Ron...' he thought. 'Why didn't I see this earlier?'  
  
"And is this monster somebody you know?"  
  
The question seemed to calm Ron a little.  
  
"I...It's somebody I used to know..." he hissed, looking down.  
  
All the pieces fell together in Harry's head, how Ron described the monster, how sorry he was for not killing it. Right now, what Ron needed was reassurance.  
  
"You never spoiled any moments of my life, Ron. Don't ever think that you did." He said softly.  
  
The redhead closed his eyes. His internal debate was coming to an end and the rational part of his mind won over his insanity. He looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I must've caused trouble again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately."  
  
That was it. Suddenly, it was too much for Harry.  
  
"Ron! Listen to yourself!"  
  
He ran to the bed and knelt next to it, glancing worriedly up at his friend's face. His features were distorted and in his eyes, hopelessness could be read.  
  
"Give yourself a bit of credit! I... I'd like to thank you."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know how I've passed trough the ten years of my life I lived without you. Maybe I unconsciously knew that I'd meet you someday. And the day we met... the day we met was the best day in my whole life. Not because it's the day I first came at Hogwarts, but because it's the day I met my first friend. And yes, we used to be mere friends, but now I can't imagine my life without you."  
  
A tear ran down Ron's face. Harry took a shaky breath and kept going.  
  
"If I stand those awful summers at the Dursleys' , it's because I know that I'll see you in autumn. You and your smile."  
  
The raven-haired teen raised his hand and gently pressed it on his friends wet cheek.  
  
"Your smile brightens everything. Your smile...your smile is the sunshine, Ron. You are the sunshine. And God knows what a world without sunshine would be. Open your eyes! E...everybody wants you, why can't you see it!" He whimpered, letting a tear slid as well.  
  
Ron leaned onto Harry's touch, closing his eyes.  
  
"And... and you, Harry... Do you want me?" he softly murmured.  
  
A whisper full of insecurity, full of vulnerability.  
  
The other boy let his thumb caress soothingly the cheek he was touching.  
  
"I do want you as well, Ron" he said, his voice almost inaudible. "I..."  
  
He had to tell him. He absolutely had to find the words. Ron needed to hear them as much as Harry longed to tell them.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Ron opened his eyes slowly. They were sad and exhausted.  
  
"I'll never be good enough for..."  
  
"Shhh... Don't say this, it breaks my heart." Harry interrupted.  
  
"You... you really mean everything you said?"  
  
"Of course! I couldn't lie to you..."  
  
"I want to protect you, Harry. I always want to be with you, even when night comes. I...I need you... I want you too... and I love you too..." he cried.  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Ron's head to his shoulder where he muffled a sob. He then stood up and held the other boy's body close to his.  
  
"Mmmh... Ron you will never be alone again." He said, tightening the embrace.  
  
Ron pushed away a little to dive into the other boy's sincere eyes. They looked at each other lovingly until Harry inched toward Ron to tenderly press their lips together.  
  
"So soft..." Harry whispered when they parted, his face still so close to Ron's that his breath tickled the freckled face. "I'll take care of you, my beautiful, so very beautiful Ron."  
  
***  
  
This is the end. I really, really hope that you liked the last part. It took me a while to write it and I'm afraid it doesn't encounter your expectations, dearest readers... I am sincerely sorry. Still... leave a review, it'd make me smile, and it'd save my beta reader from depression. Isn't that true Seteshi-chan?  
  
"And where was I before the day  
  
That I first saw your lovely face  
  
Now I see it everyday  
  
And I know...  
  
That I am, I am, I am The Luckiest"  
  
-Ben Folds, The Luckiest 


End file.
